White Face
|-|White Face= |-|Berserk= Summary White Face is the main antagonist of the Horror indie game Imscared. Its backstory is left unknown for most of the game, but it is hinted to be an entity that has been turned into data. It stalks the player through the game, giving them various frights. While it is quite frightening, White Face doesn't seem to have any hostile intent towards The Player, simply wanting to play tag with them. However, White Face is incredibly scared of death and often begs the Player to not kill them. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 2-C '''to at least '''2-C | 11-A, 10-C through Environmental Destruction Name: White Face, HER, Ivan Zanotti Origin: Imscared Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Entity turned into Data, Phantom of Deception, Ethereal Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation (Can summon light at will), Teleportation (Itself and others, even locations), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Reset the whole Gameworld. Likely can reverse and fast forward time at will, as the player can do the same), Spatial Manipulation (Can create infinitely looping doors), Non-Corporeal (Exists only as data, can't be touched even by data beings), Invisibility (Is invisible more often than not, only willingly showing itself from time to time; can render itself invisible even to those who can view information and data itself), Likely Omnipresence, Darkness Manipulation (Surrounds whole areas with constant darkness), Information Manipulation (Can change the game's data files, which can cause the complete erasure of beings, or change their properties), Matter Manipulation (Can create objects out of thin air, renders some Intangible etc.), BFR (Can warp people to its own room), Avatar Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Arguably the whole Gameworld is its "Pocket Reality", as it can shape it at will), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1 and 8. Unable to die so long as the "heart" exists. can also regenerate from its destruction should The Player resurrect it), Size Manipulation (Occasionally appears as a giant version of itself), Acausality (Type 1 and 3. Unaffected by the game world's reset and time changes and likely exists all over time), Power Nullification (Can prevent an opponent from using powers such as time manipulation, even if such powers do not require movements), Paralysis Inducement (Can prevent a target from moving), Gravity Manipulation (Made a corpse fall upside down, blood included), Duplication (Often creates duplicates of itself), Weather Manipulation (Can cause it to rain blood), Blood Manipulation (Caused blood to appear at select places), Existence Erasure (Can erase files and the beings associated with them. Constantly erases the player), Data Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Unaffected by its own resets or the player's time manipulation) | Data Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Universe level+ (Can manipulate the whole game world, which seems to possess multiples "Realities". Word of God states that White Face can even create multiple worlds, which seems to refer to full universes as shown in the Italian version of said text.) to at least Low Multiverse level (It exists all over the game's time and space, as shown by the fact that it's present no matter how time is reset. It also destroys the game world's time in the original game) | High Hypoverse level (Exists as a fictional character in a virtual world), Below Average Human level through Environmental Destruction (Can indirectly affect files and data) Speed: Unknown, likely Omnipresent (Doesn't have a fixed form and appears instead more as several events happening over the world. Likely present through all of the space-time) | Speed of Light (Can travel through the internet at such speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Universe level+ to at least Low Multiverse level (More durable than HER) | High Hypoverse level. Its nature as pure data makes it almost impossible to kill under normal circumstances. Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal (Can create and manipulate multiple universes, and can easily travel from one to another) Standard Equipment: Gun (Bullets fired by this gun can hit non-corporeal beings and is omnidirectional rather than firing in a straight line like any gun) Intelligence: Above Average. It can create a whole game by manipulating its data easily and creates multiple traps. It's also capable of tricking enemies by pretending to be another being for extended periods of time. Apparently knows two languages perfectly. Weaknesses: White Face can be forced to reveal its own file, its "Heart", when it is too scared or frightened, which can allow it to be deleted. Feats: *Seemingly created/manipulated the whole game world, which likely contains multiple universes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Files Modification:' White Face can modify the "files" of the game. These files correspond to the concept of an object, as it contains all of their characteristics and will change their corresponding object when modified. Deleting said file will also permanently delete the object it is associated with. *'Data Being: '''White Face exists only as data, bytes. Beings inside the game world normally can't perceive, interact with or attack data. However, White Face is able to hide its data and therefore cannot be detected or deleted without first revealing it or being able to see past its defenses. '''Key:' In-Game | Real World Gallery Spooky.gif GOODBYE.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's profile Khârn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40,000) Khârn's Profile (Strongest versions of both were used. Speed was equalized and White Face was bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Low 2-C versions used. Speed Equalized.) Lord of Games (Banjo-Kazooie (Verse)) Lord of Games' Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 2-C) Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Imscared Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Data Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Tricksters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blood Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 11